The Goddess who fell in love with a Human
by Ejes
Summary: "Hiyorin, let me tell you a story..." Long ago, a goddess fell in love with a human. And this is all but a happy story... OS, a couple hinted but not the main part of the story


_Hello ! How are you doing? Is it still Easter where you are ? If so, Happy Easter! Eat a lot chocolate and get fat and have fun!_

_Anyway, here is a short oneshot! It is not a happy one, so be prepared to be a bit depressed at the end of it... To feel better, eat some more chocolate! \o/  
I do not own Noragami, by the way :3 (oh and forgive any English mistake, I'm not a Native and I have the feeling some sentences were weird)_

* * *

"Kofuku, have you seen Yato?"

The pink-haired goddess rose her eyes to see matching pink eyes watching at her. She smiled. Hiyori's cheeks were red and she was out of breath. Did she run? Anyway, she looked pretty cheerful.

"Do you have some business to do with him?"

Hiyori's eyes lost a bit of brightness, as she was surprised by the question. She expected a yes or a no, actually.

"Well, I won at the lottery three passes for Capyper Land, so I thought we could go together with Yukine."

Kofuku's smile softened. Hiyori was happy. Cheerful. Kofuku was almost sad to ruin her day. But it was her duty.

"Ne, Hiyorin... Will you seat with me for a while? There's a story I'd like to tell you. Some would call it a tale... Anyway, I think it is important for you to hear it."

Hiyori sat at the table. Maybe that was that dark look Kofuku was wearing, but the brunette started to shiver. That didn't look like a nice story.

* * *

"It all happened ages ago. There was once a goddess, whose name is long forgotten, who was one of the most beautiful being of that time. She was nice person who granted any wish she believed would bring good to Earth. She had a lot of followers at that time and she came down to Earth time to time to personally listen to them.

One day, she found an injured human at her shrine. He had saved a baby from a fire, and promised he would give all he had for the goddess to save the baby. Moved by such a good man, she granted his wish, and also healed him. They spent the day together, and she listened him talking about his life, about every beautiful thing he had seen in the world. He taught her wonderful songs, and his voice was so charming even the birds stopped singing to listen.

When the night fell, a feeling of sadness overwhelmed the goddess. She had to let him go. She understood that he wasn't a simple human to her. Everything in him, his messy hair, his sparkling eyes, his lovely smile, everything made her heart beat more and more. Despite him being a human, and her being a divinity, she had fallen for him.

They made a promise. She would come back in exactly seven days. If he wished to see her again, he should wait under the torii. Her heart lighter after that promise, she went back to the Heavens. She was already longing to be the next week.

What she had forgotten, as she never had to really think about it before, is that time goes by differently for the Gods and for the Humans.

When she came back to Earth, a week had went by for her, but it was a Human lifetime.

And yet, here he was. Old, wrinkled, dying. But here.

No matter how old he was, he was still the man she fell for. The goddess laid his head on her lap. She could do miracles, heal diseases, make a field fertile, but there was nothing she could do against age.

He talked in a low voice.

"I knew you would come back. Every week, for sixty years... I came and waited. Now, I can go."

His heart stopped. The goddess kept on stroking his hair, tears of true pain drenching her soft pink cheeks.

A sparkle in front of her caught her attention. It was the poor man's soul. Her lover's soul.

She suddenly thought she could make him her shinki. They would stay forever together.

She called him. Named him. She saw every year of his life. How he could have been married, happy, but chose instead to wait for her. How lonely he was, for her.

And when he appeared in front of her, his eyes empty of any memory, she understood that he would never again be the man she had loved. He was just a soul looking like him, but who would disappear the second she would tell him who he was.

She let him go. There she was, alone. That was the fate of Gods. To stay away from humans, because in the end, they would end up lonely and devastated.

She stopped granting wishes. She stopped appearing to humans. She wandered, her heart full of sorrow, until the very last human stopped believing in her. Then only, she could disappear.

A God who can fall in love is a God that can die."

* * *

When she stopped her story, she saw Hiyori was crying. She understood what Kofuku was saying. Without even saying goodbye, she ran away. Yes, she fully understood the moral of the story.

"You know, Yato-chan", said Kofuku to the god hiding in the next room, "this story is also for you. Remember that the longer she is by your side, the lonelier she will be. And in the end, she will end up forgetting you... No matter what."

The stray god lay on his back, a tear rolling on his cheek.

"I know that already."

* * *

_Hope you liked it ! Feel free to leave a comment, anonymous comments welcome too !_


End file.
